My Brother Vanitas and Me
by guardianofartbravery
Summary: A neverending story. Pure brother and sister moments between Vanitas and his "newly found" sister. Some sweet, some touching, some sad, some happy, and some tense. Completely family and friend oriented. Rated T for some swearing and because I am paranoid . Co-authored by Vanitas because he helped with some chapters. Special thanks to oblivionkeeper23! Read and Review please.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

"Oi! Vanitas!" Braig shouted.

"WHAT!" Vanitas yelled back," I'm on the computer with my sister!"

" She hasn't answered in hours has she" Braig said with a smirk on his face.

Glaring, Vanitas mumbled," No. But I'm-wait! She finally replied." Vanitas looked at the computer and started reading a rather long reply.

Looking down to the ground, Braig saw the x-blade a few inches in front of him. " Um, dude? How did you-"

"- get it?" Vanitas finished coolly, " Well, long story short, my sister gave it to me as a 'late birthday present' about a month ago. The day after I first met her on this website. You know, I am actually what people call happy now that I know her. She makes me feel worth it. You remember what she said in one of her replies. I am actually surprised that someone cares. That _she_ cares. But even if she _wasn't _my sister and just any other girl that cared for me the same way, I wouldn't push this feeling away. A feeling of being 'loved' as the dictionary that she bought for me says. She-" he stopped talking as he finished the last of the message. Then, looking down, he turned himself around to face Braig and stammered just loud enough to be heard," Sh- she, she's here. My sister is here. Isn't she?" Braig nodded slowly, a small smile crossing his lips as he moved aside to show a girl with a cell phone in her hands showing the same account page that she used to P.M. Vanitas. The girl was about the same age as Vanitas was physically and was about five feet tall. Maybe around 5'1 to 5'3 in height and was curved in a way that kind of gave her an hourglass figure and she had very toned arms and legs. She had pale yet peachy skin and a somewhat round face along with long, curly, chocolate brown hair and hazel-greenish eyes that had a golden colored ring around the pupil which complemented her smiling full lips perfectly. She was wearing long black jeans and knee-high black boots that had a braided belt and buckle near the ankle along with a white t-shirt with a jean and leather vest zipped up over it. Vanitas let his sister talk as he let her voice sink into his ears, letting him classify that voice as his sister's voice. " Hi Vanitas," She began calmly," I am your sister. My actual name is Leila. You can call me that if you want. Others call me Gab as a shortened version of my internet name. You could call me that too. Whichever you want I am perfectly fine with."

Vanitas was shocked. He didn't know what to do. So he did all he could think of doing at this specific moment. He stood up, ran over to her, and tackled her in a hug. He clung to her like his life depended on it and whispered excitedly over and over," You're real. You are actually real!" Leila, on the verge of happily crying hugged him just as tightly while saying, " I thought I would be the one that would be saying that. Listen to me Vanitas. I already talked to our uh father and he agreed to it as did Braig. I have already made arrangements so that you can come with me back to my place. I am getting you away from that psychotic, crazy, perverted old man. I do not care if he is our father. Xehanort is a cruel, evil, and abusive man among many other things. You know what he did to Ventus along with the whole other list you gave me. I am saving _you_ from him before its too late. Don't worry you're already packed up. Everything except you, me, and your x-blade are already in the car." Vanitas pulled away from her and looked around to see if she was serious which she was. He looked back to her and pulled her into another hug.

Happily he logged off the computer and walked to his x-blade and picked it up. Now holding his x-blade in his right hand he literally said sayonara and see ya around to Braig and walked over to Leila who then took his hand and guided him outside to the packed up vehicle waiting to drive them to their home. As they both got in, Vanitas stared out the window to the place he sadly once called 'home' and held onto his blade protectively as the driver took Leila home and Vanitas to not only his new home but to his new beginning, new life, and to a loving relationship in between him and his sister that would last longer than eternity. Leila, now holding Vanitas's arm, was beginning to fall asleep as was Vanitas. He looked over to her sleepily and scooted over so he was closer to her and it was more comfortable for Leila. Before he fell asleep, Vanitas mumbled a small and soft " Thank you" and finished drifting off into the world of dreams he had been fighting for so long now. They were both holding onto each other now as they were driven off to their new life of a whole lot of excitement and brotherly, sisterly love.

* * *

If this thing says complete IT IS NOT THE END and it wont be for a long time. This has been co-authored by Vanitas himself so its not over yet. Thanks for readin and i'll update soon.


	2. New Home and Getting Settled

**Hi! Thanks to my first two reviewers Oblivionkeeper23 and Decidedfate13! Love you both and your stories kept me coming back before and after this account! Anyways onto the real chapter one!**

* * *

Vanitas woke with a start as the car drove over a bump in the road. To his surprise, Leila was still fast asleep. He inwardly smiled while his face wore his oh-so-popular smirk. His eyes scanned over Leila's body until they rested upon the phone in her hand. He decided that he would look at the message that his sister sent him once more since now he had the right frame of mind and perfect amount of time to process it correctly. He carefully removed the phone from her hand and easily unlocked it. _Simple slide lock huh? Easy. But, in time, I guess it would get to annoying for someone who doesn't own the phone to not have a challenge unlocking it._ Vanitas thought. Luckily, Leila was still logged in and on the PM page. The message read:

** Hey Vanitas! Sorry for not answering back in a whole lot of hours. I hope that you are still somewhat sane with **

** everything Xehanort related going on in the other rooms. I wonder... can Ventus walk yet? How about the Cyclops? **

** Is Braig still arguing over two French bunnies and Sophia the mini Cinderella? Anyways, the drive that I am currently **

** finishing was long, boring, and tiring. Luckily there was a Friendly's on the way up so I got so hyped up on ice-cream **

** that it should last for a day or five! I am still on the sugar high. But it isn't as bad as it was before so I can talk calmly **

** and sit or stand still now. Besides tat I am SUPER nervous because I am meeting someone in person that I have **

** waited a while to see and I finally get to see that person in person. I bet you could figure out who. I will give you **

** three hints. First one: He is a male relative of mine. Second hint: He favors red and black clothing. Third clue: He is an **

** extremely skilled swordsman, good at gymnastics and agility, and has the smartest mouth in the universe. I am shocked**

** if you have not figured it out yet. Its YOU! I absolutely cannot wait. Obli gave me directions to and from my house so I **

** was able to get here. I am currently walking into Xehanort's room... It smells weird in here... to confront him. Wish me**

** luck! Your sis. sent yesterday at 5:49 p.m. **

Vanitas's smirk then turned into a genuine smile as he turned the phone back on sleep mode and placed it back in the still asleep Leila's hand. As he sat back and stared out the window one question in particular popped into his head._ How exactly did she get Xehanort to agree to letting him go without coming out without a single bruise, scratch, or mark on her? Or with her life for that matter? _As if Leila somehow heard Vantas's mind talking, she finally woke up and immediately looked up at Vanitas. " Hey." she said wearily. " Hi." he answered," Umm. Good morning?" Leila giggled at the nervous sounding response a bit before saying, " Good morning to you too, Vanitas. You don't really have to be nervous about what you say or do. I am your sister after all. Knowing that, I know that out of habit you already scanned me while I wasn't aware of it. Its perfectly fine I have that habit to and I also tend to know when someone does the same to me. I also bet that you are wondering how I got Xehanort to agree to this. Well long story short, when I entered his room he turned around, somehow knew who I was, and charged at me. I easily dodged him and, while easily beating him to a pulp with every keyblade I owned until it either broke or I got bored using that specific model on him, told him what I thought, think, and will always feel about him. Then I shot him repeatedly in his behind and whatever he had of a front. After a few minutes he said yes and we agreed that he has visiting rights on your birthday as well as holidays with a phone call and permission first only. Then he simply had Braig show me to your room. " " Oh. Wow." Vanitas said wide-eyed," Well no wonder you came out perfectly fine. I mean not. a. scratch... Impressive." At that moment they both smiled at each other and looked out the window to see that they arrived.

As the two siblings got out of the car, Vanitas stared in awe at the building in front of him that was now his home. Leila squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and guided him into the house as the driver took all of Vanitas's luggage out of the trunk and put it all inside the foyer on the entrance floor. After that he proceeded to closing the trunk door, locking the car, and heading inside. From there he started carrying the luggage up to Vanitas's room. Meanwhile, Leila was giving Vanitas a tour of the place starting from the bottom, up. As they got up to the living room Vanitas said," This place is HUGE! There are twice the amount of windows and these are the softest carpets ever! Oh great. The same thing that happens to me with shiny stuff might just happen with soft fabrics now. If you tell anyone I will personally-"

"Gag me?" Leila finished,"Trust me. I won't tell if you don't tell anyone about me when I fangirl about a certain winter legend."

" Oh. You mean Ja-"

" NO! Don't say his name this early. Its also the reason that I can't see that movie or any cosplays this early. It gets me hyped up like a comical fangirl. There will be no saving me for the entire day if you do."

"Pffft. Okay deal. That is about the same level as me so... yeah we got ourselves a deal."

They shook hands and looked each other in the eyes both smirking playfully. Leila looked at him more curiously than playfully. She saw what was really in his eyes. Pain? Yes. Sadness? Not as much. More like loneliness. Only knowing and finding out the negativity in the world. Not having a real friend. She truly saw that was why she was there. Why she was his sister. To be a sister to him. To be his first real friend. " Vanitas I want to te-" Just then the driver came down the stairs," Um Leila I'm done bringing your brother's stuff up to his room. " Hmm?" Leila said finding where the voice came from, "Oh! Thank you Don. We really appreciate it. I owe you one." Vanitas stared at this 'Don' guy as Leila walked over to him and told him to wait where he was. She then went downstairs to where Vanitas now knew was the kitchen. Being the adult, Don walked over to Vanitas to introduce himself, " So you are the brother that 'lil Lei has been keeping to hush hush about huh? She has only told her mom and me about you. She is actually pretty shy in the beginning of meeting anyone. She is especially private about her personal life. Well, until you get to know her that is." " That's good to know just in case she starts acting that way in other places. So um... How do you know my sister?" " Oh! Sorry about that. The name is Donovan. Donovan Morris to be exact. You can just call me Don. I'm your across the street neighbor. My parents are your neighbors also. You'll be able to tell who is who just by the look of the house and the behaviors. Stay away from the other side, though. They have had some, no, an abundance of legal issues. You don't want to know." " Thanks for the info. I'll use it later." Vanitas stated without any real expression. Just then Leila came up the stairwell with three bottles of water. She handed one to Don. Then Vanitas. Then kept one for herself. " Well thank you little lady. Wish I could stay longer but I need to head back to my own wife and son across the street. Nice to meet you Vanitas." Don shook Vanitas's hand and Leila walked him out. Then Leila walked back in and came up to Vanitas. "Let's get started on your room shall we? Almost forgot! Mom texted me and said that she was pulled into a meeting so she has to stay in for a little longer and will be home by six." Leila reminded. " Okay." Vanitas replied. Leila then led Vanitas up to his room. Once again Vanitas gawked at it's size. " Impressed already?" Leila asked, " You haven't seen the beginning! Just wait until its painted and filled up with anything you want. Posters, personal items, pictures, decorations, anything really. Over time you are gonna make this room a definition of you. Who you are is what the room will be. I'll show you mine so you can get some inspiration. It was just redone so it is new for me too. I cannot wait to see the finished version. Actually, our rooms will never really be _done_. They change with us. As days, weeks, months, heck years go by we change. And the room will chage because over time we bring stuff in, take some out, put some up, take some down. It's kind of like a cycle. A very peculiar, non-reoccurring cycle." " I cant wait. Wait a sec. Inspiration?" Vanitas asked. " Yeah. Today we get you unpacked, organized, and settled. And tomorrow we go out to the mall and grocery shopping so we can start off you decorating process and get whatever you like into the kitchen." " Great." Vanitas said, " This will be real fun. So let's get started." " Okay! Uh, where should we start?" They then began to get Vanitas unpacked and ready for the next day to come.

* * *

**Time Break! So yeah if you have ever moved that first day of unpacking is what is going on right now. So the next chapter is going to start of the next day right before they head out to the mall. You'll see what I am talking about next time. Anyways, please review and thank you for reading this story! Special thank you goes out to Oblivionkeeper23 for helping get this story up! Biggest thanks once again goes out to my awesome brother/co-author, VANITAS! Love ya bro. See everyone next chapter. **


	3. The Mall Oh geez

Authors note:

Okay I know it took a long time and I am really sorry so I made this one really long. You get to meet some more people that are in the regular side of life. Who are they? Read and find out. I hope this helps you guys forgive me. Sorry!

Disclaimer: ( I hate this stuff) I DO NOT OWN VANITAS OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO THE SQUARE ENIX OR KINGDOM HEARTS FRANCHISE! THERE! HAPPY!?

Anyways onto the story!

* * *

"Okay, let's get ready to go~!" Leila was packing up her purse as she yelled down the stairs to Vanitas, who was watching Resident Evil on the couch. Leila's mother had woken up early to make them breakfast, which they had eaten quickly and happily. Then they'd gotten dressed; Vanitas in his original clothes. They were going shopping today, Leila declared, so Vanitas could have some decent regular-world clothes of his liking. Since Vanitas was still new to the life of a regular teenage boy, Leila had agreed to answer any questions about the world that he had, but they were still going shopping. She had made a proposition: "I'll answer three questions that you have for every piece of clothing that you choose. Okay?" And he had agreed. And although they both knew without saying that she would answer his questions anyway, it was a fun way to start off. It was gonna be difficult to have him out in public without attracting more than a little attention, though. But, now that she thought about it, there were conventions all the time. For all anyone knew, Vanitas was doing a really, really good cosplay. If anyone asked, they could say that they were buying clothes while they were staying at a hotel for a convention and they'd forgotten some of their clothes from home. Leila had seen people do that. _Everything's gonna be okay! Keep telling yourself that!_ she would remind herself "Are you ready to go?" Leila asked, coming down the stairs. "Yeah!" Vanitas said loudly, trying to talk over the TV. "Let's go then," Leila's mom said warmly.

"Just follow me. We're going to be driven to the mall by Mom. I'll explain what to do about people that talk to you there." Leila said. She held the front door open as Vanitas stepped out, and then she locked it behind them and walked to the car that, as soon as they were settled started down the road on this quiet, bright late morning. Leila noticed that Vanitas looked a little uneasy. "What's wrong, Vanitas?" she stared at his face curiosly that was currently not hidden by his helmet (which was left at home). "I guess... I'm just a little... teensy bit...nervous." He mumbled embarrassed to have said what was on his mind. "About going out into the regular world? Is it really so much different than the other worlds in the games?..." Leila considered how he felt for a minute, then understanding. "It is definitely different, and a lot of that is because of the variety in the regular world," she answered. "A lot of times, it seems like the worlds in the games could be just pieces of this world, picked out and shaped into their own little worlds. But also, that means in a way that you've already seen parts of the real world, just not all together."

"I never thought of it like that..." Vanitas replied, "That's interesting I guess. So this world is not really as big and nerve-racking as it could seem to someone like me. Did I get that right?" "Yup!" Vanitas had come to trust her surprisingly quickly but he made sure to put some extra cushioning on his unease by holding onto Leila's wrist. She jumped ever so slightly at his touch, looking down at his hand with surprise and then back up at him. He smirked at her, and she smiled back. Her cheeks went a little red from the unexpected affection. "…Leila are you alright? Getting a fever or something?" "Um... No, I'm fine, Vanitas. But thanks."

The mall was abuzz with people, and plenty of them were teenagers. Leila's mom said that she would e at one of the more adult oriented stores like Marshalls if they needed her. That made Leila just a little more nervous about keeping Vanitas away from anyone who might want to ambush them. But she knew that even if something did happen, they had a plan. When they were almost at the mall, Hakata had explained to him what to do if he was confronted when she was not around or confronted when he was somewhere she couldn't go with him by someone who recognized him from the game. A lot of them would probably just ask to give them a hug, or take a picture, maybe ask where they were going, like what convention, and then be on their way. But if someone got freaky enough to make Vanitas feel threatened though, he could make a run for it and find her or go to the escalator, which was close to the main entrance to the mall. That didn't consider that he might not be able to outrun a fangirl. He is Keyblade Wielder—fighter. If he could outrun Heartless and Nobodies and make Unversed, then for crying out loud he could outrun a bunch of screaming girls.

"Feel like a celebrity yet?" Leila playfully said. They made their way to a department store, earning a few glances and happy greetings along the way. Finally, they found the boys dressing room, Vanitas shut himself into a stall. "You can hide in here and try stuff on while I go find clothes for you," Leila called to him. "This way you won't have to run into as many crazy people. Okay?" "So wait, you're gonna pick out clothes for me?" Vanitas asked. " Um...If that's okay…" "Works for me!" the ravenette answered. He had no sense of _real _fashion, anyway. Besides his bodysuit, he wouldn't really know what looked good on him, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. With a smile on her face, Leila stepped out of the dressing room and into the aisles of clothes and began loading her arms with shirts, pants, jackets, shorts, jerseys—anything that she could imagine would look good on Vanitas. She'd secretly drawn pictures of him all too often dressed in normal clothes, living normal lives, not to have at least a few ideas by now. She went back and forth, picking up clothes, handing them over the tops of the stalls to Vanitas, switching them out if they were too big or too small, and having too much fun for her own good. Even if she was doing all of this for him, he knew that she wasn't going near the underwear section. He could do that and was pleased with himself—he found that he had preferences, something he'd never had the opportunity to find since he wore the same damn outfit every single day. A lot of the clothes he liked were of a similar style to his "old clothes," he realized. Vanitas even realized that he was enjoying himself—and that made it feel like it went by so fast since they were finished within the hour, and then he emerged from the dressing room only when it was time to pay for the clothes. Leila asked him, red-faced to go get his underclothes; and he did, red-faced himself, hurriedly bringing them up to the counter and partly attempting to hide the labels from Leila. Leila was pulling a debit card out of her wallet when Vanitas noticed some girls looking at him suspiciously. She glanced at a clock on the wall. "It's almost time for lunch. Would you like to go get something to eat?" Vanitas nodded.

They walked out of the department store and into the mall, arms full of plastic bags that bulged with Vanitas's new clothes. " Which one do you want to eat from?" The boy glanced at all of the different choices. It had everything from Chinese food to American to Thai food. Leila could tell on the other's face that the mall was starting to feel just a little too big for him, too many people. He'd feel comfortable in a smaller place, without as many people that could ambush him. " How 'bout somewhere else?" Vanitas asked and Leila happily nodded and led him towards a small area of the mall. It was a café that made sandwiches and pastries. After they were done eating they called Leila's mom to tell her where they were. Leila's mom said it was fine and that she was I line at the cash register at Marshalls. As they hung up, Leila led Vanitas to the main entrance of the mall and, as they passed a video game store, Vanitas began to laugh. To the right side of the front window stood a life-size cardboard image of Sora because of the release of Kingdom Hearts 1.5. He looked over the cardboard questioning whether or not it really did match Sora. He smirked when he realized it did and that, in his mind, the cut-out looked better than the real thing. "C'mon, you wanna look around inside?" Vanitas glanced at the store's entrance. It was tempting to see what else there was to the game, how much people really loved it. Besides, he had never played video games, anyway. If they weren't too expensive, maybe Leila would let him buy one, if he found something he liked. "Let's go look around inside," he said."Okay!" Hakata said brightly and she pulled him into the store and led him into the back corner.

She'd been to this store countless times and knew where most of everything was. But back in this corner was all the Kingdom Hearts merchandise. There were Kingdom Hearts-themed equipment for game consoles: stickers and covers and cases for the Nintendo DS, Kingdom Hearts themed game controllers for the Playstation, chibi-style plushies of Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi and others, hats, T-shirts, backpacks, bandannas, wristbands and gloves printed with screen shots from the game, cheat books and guides, keychains, action figures, a big paopu fruit pillow, even chain necklaces of Sora's crown and Roxas's throwing star. But his golden eyes were impossibly wide, staring, moving slowly over the stuff. " This. Is. Amazing. Wow. This is a lot of extra merchandise for a video game store," Vanitas commented, scanning the loaded shelves some more. "Depending on the game and how popular it is at the time," Leila explained, "they might sell more stuff promoting it. Your guys' game has the most stuff in the store." "So we really are popular," Vanitas said thoughtfully, trying on one of the hats. "Here," she said handing him money, "You can buy it. Look around the store. Find some things you think you'd like." So he wandered up and down the aisles, picking games up and putting them back, flipping through field guides and nodding at the games on the walls. There were so many... It was strange for him to see things like these. Toys? Games? They were foreign so he found himself becoming more and more interested, comparing the complexity of this game to that one, weighing the storylines against each other, examining the detail of these characters as opposed to those a while he had gotten through most of the store, and he was holding four or five different games. He couldn't choose which one he wanted, so he decided to show them to Leila. She'd probably know which ones were good or not. He was just finishing up a final look at the shelf he was standing in front of when someone came up next to him. He assumed it was Leila, who had continued to wander around the store in search of her own things to buy. He turned, an expectant smile on his face—and found that it wasn't Leila at all. It was a girl, but he'd never seen her before. Just a normal girl, with short bob-cut dark brown hair, dressed in normal clothes. She was smiling at him, and Vanitas had a feeling that the proximity between him and her was a little too close to be normal. " Hey~" she said to him with a smile. " Hey," Vanitas said blankly, the smile diminishing from his face. " Are you Vanitas?" the girl asked, looking him occurred to Vanitas that she was referring to his outfit, that the girl probably thought it was a cosplay. "Yeah, I am," he nodded. "Omigod~!" The girl squealed, putting her hands to her cheeks. "You look awesome—it looks just like him! It's so uncanny!" Several other girls in the store turned to look at the loud teenager, some beginning to walk towards them. "Seriously, that's the best cosplay I've ever seen!" the girl bubbled, looking Vanitas over from all sides. "Especially the hair. Is that a wig? Or is that your real hair?" He answered, "This is my real hair." The fans he had been running into all day asked such weird questions. He had no idea how being so well-known worked, and he had absolutely no idea why anyone would bother dressing up like him or anyone else from the game. He just didn't get these thoughts passed through his head, the girl continued to squeal and look at his outfit. "Can I touch it?" she asked, raising a hand toward his hair. "Huh!?" Vanitas took a step back, but the girl had already placed her hand on his head."Omigod~!" she squealed again, moving her hand back and forth on his head. "It's so soft, it's like you don't have anything in it at all!" Intrigued, the other girls around him moved closer, murmuring and giggling excitedly, and he heard some of them ask if they could touch his hair too. Vanitas couldn't move. They were all too close to him, and there were at least ten. He was beginning to get nervous. Where was Leila?

Maybe he should call for her "L… Leila—Oof!"A different girl had tugged him down towards her face by neck. "Hey, you wanna come to my house tonight?" she purred, narrowing her eyes at him with a smirk. " Let go... Let the hell go! Let go of me." Vanitas reached up to remove her hands from his neck, but someone took ahold of his left hand and twisted it around, looking at his covered hands. He dropped the games he'd been holding. He looked around, seeing glinting eyes, wide smiles, heard his name, "Vanitas, Vanitas, Vanitas," he felt hands grabbing his clothes and hair and fingers poking and prodding, greedily. Someone had grabbed the back of his collar, but their fingers slipped and the fabric snapped against the back of his neck. "Ow!" He tried to rub the back of his neck with his free hand, but someone took ahold of that too, pulling him. "Hey, let go!" he said loudly. "Stop it! Hey!" He had to get out of there."Lei… Leil…" Someone crowded close in front of him, and he backed into the shelf behind him, slamming hard, knocking his breath out. He started over, took a deep breath, and let loose a great shout."LEILA!"And then she came sailing through the crowd of girls, her long brown hair flying behind her, mouth set in a determined line. She wrenched his hand out of the other person's grasp and pulled him with a strength Vanitas hadn't thought she'd possessed. "Come on!" she plunged into the crowd and they all screamed, objecting to Vanitas's being pulled away from them, and they grabbed at both him and Leila now as she tried to pull him out of the crowd. They did. Both fell to the ground. Leila looked up shocked to see the girl who was leading them. She glared as she said her name in disgust " Brittany."

" Hello Leila. What a _pleasant _surprise. Hey Brianna check out who it is. Janet, Christina, Naja you three too." Four girls walked up to the front. Each with a devilish smirk on their faces. One was tan-skinned with dark brown badly cut hair that was unevenly swept to one side and wore black skinny jeans and a pink sequined tank top. Brianna. The next girl was a few inches taller than Leila and had the longer blonde version of Brianna's hair. She wore orange booty shorts and a red and orange striped t-shirt that was cut off just above her navel. Janet. The other two wore the exact same outfit except for the fact that they were a few shades of the same color apart. Purple skinny jeans and green and gold sequined flowing tops. Christina was just white-skinned and blonde like Janet and Naja was light brown skinned with black hair. " Just great..." Vanitas heard Leila mumble. " Whatcha doin with this hot guy? Hey dude. How much did you pay for her? Ten bucks?" Brittany cackled. Leila was on the verge of losing it. _A prostitute?! A bleepin prostitute?! Oh that just went TO far. _Vanitas saw her face reddening with rage and immediately charged at the five girls. Janet and Brianna the first to feel his wrath. Both ran to another part of the store nowhere to be seen. Naja and Christina followed. Brittany was dumbstruck. " Looks like everyone left you alone ALL over again. Either because of how much of a bitch they know you are or because they realize you are not and never will be worth being beat up." Leila scowled. It was Vanitas's turn to face off to this piece of shit that tried to hurt his sister. " And by the way you worthless piece of lesbian shit, Leila is my sister whom we have only known have existed for maybe a week more then a month. So FUCK THE HELL OFF YOU SLUT!" Darkness was starting to swarm around his hands and Brittany saw this so she glared at Leila for one second and ran away. Leila looked over at Vanitas and saw him looking down at his hands genuinely pissed off. Leila brought his head up to look at her, " Vanitas she is gone. Don't worry about it. They are all gone. Just calm down. They are all just a few enemies that I gathered over my school years. They are nothing to think about. I got over them a long time ago. They aren't worth it. I learned that over the years and now I know it. You should think that way too...But...Thank you for sticking up for me. I appreciate it." " Of course why wouldn't I help you? You are my sister." Vanitas perked up. Suddenly A LOT more girls crowded near them. " Now. We run." Leila stated blankly and ran.

She was running, pushing people out from in front of her and batting away hands as she pressed on, never once letting her grip on Vanitas's hand loosen. " Hang onto me, Vanitas!" she called back to him, shoving someone out from in front of her. "Hang onto me, and we'll get outta here!" Vanitas nodded determined, demanding his feet to keep moving. The seconds felt like hours, until finally, he couldn't feel anyone grabbing at him opened his eyes... They had made it out of the crowd. "Let's go!" he yelled, taking Leila's hand and adjusted his hold so that it was more secure now. He figured that he could probably run faster than her, and now he would have to pull her along if she didn't wanna become food for the sharks called fangirls. "RUN!" And they fled the store, running together, the mob of fangirls thundering after them. They darted between knots of people, skidded around corners and nearly pulled Leila apart trying to decide which way to go. "Where's the main door!?" Vanitas asked."That way!" Leila jerked her head in the direction of the door, seeing as both of her hands were too occupied to point; and they took off. The mass of girls was still following them, but they were getting farther away. There were too many of them staying too close together to run quickly, and Vanitas was a lot faster than any of them even to the point where he could glance behind them once. "Where's the mall security when you need them!" Leila cried. They were approaching another corridor. "Which way next?" "Right!" And then Vanitas lost Leila's hand while he was trying to run to the left, and the girl slipped from his hands and tripped, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. " She said right, you idiot!" Vanitas scolded himself. He glanced up and felt something in his gut drop—the girls were gaining on them, and fast, since they'd stopped. And without thinking, Vanitas scooped up Leila bridal-style and took off in the right. Which was harder to run as fast holding the girl, who seemed to be too dazed from her fall to function. The boy pounded down the corridor, which felt way too long to him, as the girls at their heels continued to chase them. Vanitas's feet were starting to hurt. He wouldn't normally start to get sore this fast, but because of the extra weight he was carrying. Actually, she wasn't really that heavy. Maybe it was just his boots—not as comfy from being worn twenty-four-seven. Wait, that wasn't important right now! Vanitas pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on reaching the three sets of glass double doors that had come into view ahead of them. "We're almost out!" Vanitas cried, a smile touching his mouth. But the fangirls were still hot on their tails. If those doors weren't automatic, if they had to stop and push them open, they were screwed; it would take too long and the girls would be on top of them. What would they do to them? It seemed like they were really attracted to his clothes. That freaked Vanitas out the most. And then his hair. What was so awesome about it? Didn't other people's hair look like his…? And what about Leila? What would they do to her? Toss her aside, or tear her to bits like him? He shivered, clutching her to him. He wouldn't let her get hurt. They had to make it! "Grrraaaaaaah!" They pounded toward the door, screaming at his feet to keep running. Vanitas stretched out his and toward the door, fingers spread. "Almost there!" he would've squeezed his eyes shut, if he didn't have to keep his open —he almost let out a sob of relief as the door hissed open, and he nearly caught his shoulder on it as it slid out of his way. He raced out into the sunshine with Leila in his arms.

But he dared not slow down to see if they were still being followed. They found their answer a few seconds later, there was a great commotion behind him and a series of dull thuds, and Vanitas taking a few more steps to slow down because of his momentum, and turned to see what had either side of the glass doors stood two people on each side, loosely holding a length of rope across the doorway. Between them were the fangirls, piled on top of each other, graoning in pain and had tripped them all with the rope! They had been saved by these four random people! Leila wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry. Vanitas had decided to laugh, although in a rather nervous way at the girls on the ground, trapped on the sidewalk by others who had been running behind them, slammed into them, tripped over them, fallen on them. "Hahaaa—! Don't mess with us, bitchesssss!" Leila jeered. In a quick motion one of the four yanked the rope out from under the pile of fangirls and wound it up around his arm. One of the girls walked over to them and guided the teens away quickly with her hands on Vanitas's back, steering him. "Let's get out of here," she said as the others had run ahead of them and led them to a bench on the other side of the mall. As they sat down Leila recognized their faces and immediately introduced them to Vanitas. The tan-skinned girl with long black hair and glasses revealed herself to be Emily, the shorter paler version was Prisca. The boys revealed themselves to be Andy and Matt. Matt had a black buzz-cut and was strongly built but had a childish face with big brown eyes and Andy was shorter, Leila's height, and was lanky with brown hair and straight bangs and brown glasses that matched his eyes. He reminded Vanitas of a brown-eyed Sora with Ven's personality. His only difference was that he could get moody. Vanitas easily matched Leila with the "girl next door with a secret awesome life that included being way more experienced than any of the others" tag out of all of them. Andy with the fun kiddy one of the group. Emily was the shy girl who was almost as intellectual academically as Leila but couldn't yet give Leila a run for her money. Matt was the clown of the group that knew how to perk everyone up yet knew when to toe it down. Prisca was the artsy along with the completely mixed one who was street smarter than anyone. Vanitas liked this group. After the introduction, everyone was silent while they cooled down. It was at least ten minutes before anyone heard anything. "Sorry!" Vanitas almost jumped. Leila's voice was so sudden; it seemed as if she'd come out of her daze. "I-It was my fault," she said timidly. "I wanted to get them some new clothes—" She stopped, gasped. "The clothes! I forgot them in the video game store! I dropped them all when I heard you calling for me," she said sulkily. "I wonder if they're still there.""Want me to run back and get 'em?" Emily offered, jabbing a thumb at waved her hands. "Oh, no, I couldn't trouble you more..." "It's all right." Emily stood. Andy stood up too. "I'll help you. I'm guessing they bought too much for one person to carry." Emily stared at him for a second, then she shrugged. "Okay." And they walked over to the entrance that wasn't blocked by a pile of fangirls. The others backed up onto the back of the bench with a thunk.

Matt, Prisca, and Vanitas were still catching their breath. Thank goodness they'd come… Vanitas didn't know what would've happened if they hadn't been there. They probably would've just kept running and running until they ran out of energy and thank life itself that didn't happen. A hand gently tugged on Vanitas's arm, and he lifted his head and looked down. Hakata had curled one of her arms through his, looking up at him. He still hadn't let go of her, even after he sat down. "I'm glad you're okay," she said softly. "I'm glad you're okay," Vanitas replied, smiling down at her, and then she frowned, lowering her head. "I'm so sorry they started chasing you. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have brought you here..." Vanitas moved some of her hair behind her shoulder. "Don't be sorry," he said gently. "You didn't know they were gonna do that. Besides, it was an adventure. The first one I got to have in this world." Leila blinked up at him, surprised at his gentleness then smiled again, and snuggled into his warmth, her head on his shoulder. Vanitas tightened his arms around her. "It's okay now, sis." he breathed. "We're fine." Emily and Andy eventually got back on, but with Leila's mom. Emily said that the manager at the video game store had called her up and she came in as they arrived. The manager explained everything to her and they took all of the bags to the car before returning to the group. They all awed at Vanitas's gentleness with his sister and he blushed and mumbled something under his breath about telling them to shut up. He then helped Leila get up and looked away embarrassed. They said goodbye to their friends and made their way to the car and the others walked back into the mall. _Poor them having to go back in there. Wait how the heck had they gotten there I the first place?! _Vanitas thought as they drove back home. Tomorrow was grocery day...Crap.

* * *

Author's note:

So what did you think? Was it good? Please read and review. Even if you don't have an account and you are a guest. you can still review. I think that next chapter I will allow you to see a little bit of our conversations in the endings author's notes with the chapters. What do you think. I am waiting for at least 15 reviews before the next chapter. So hopefully you guys will review. Thanks! And special thanks to my co-author Vanitas and oblivionkeeper23. Could not have done it without you guys! 3 ya both!


	4. Wal-Mart gets Vanitased

**Author's note! Fourth chapter up and at it! Enjoy! Those of you who make it to the end get a little surprise! Hope you like it! I know I do! Read and Review!**

* * *

Leila...Leila wake up!" A stern female voice called out. I yelped and rubbed at my hazel-green eyes groggily. When my sight focused, I looked over towards the driver's seat as my mother looked at me somewhat annoyed. Her brown eyes held that stern glare he always gave kids. "Yeah Mom. I'm awake." I muttered softly as she nodded, turning back in her seat as she tapped the button near the car's stereo to unlock the doors.

"Good. Take Vanitas there with you to check the place out. I'll be out here waiting." Mom explained.

"How come you can't come with us?" I asked, unbuckling my seat belt as I started to jerk my door open.

"I'm not one for big stores like these." she replied as Vanitas smirked while I could tell that he was both cracking up and crying on the inside from yesterday.

"Right, well if we get in trouble for being our age and buying certain items I will tell them where you are. Vanitas I need you to memorize exactly where we are in this parking lot." But before he could say anything I brought him out and shut the car door.

We strolled up towards the building, making our way inside. I shuddered, the place was so damn cold. And most of the people waiting about looked ready to enter one too.

"Hey can you get me a cart from the entrance Vanitas?" He nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." he said gently yet smirking. If only it was just getting the cart! If only I had known the reason that he said "minutes". I would have never let him go alone. After this I am going to be in SO much trouble. To make that clear that means that I'd have to really watch him when we headed off to mom because she can sense when we are not ourselves. I'm screwed. Why? Because of this certain event:

I just shrugged and nodded at his comment. I was a few steps ahead as I ventured deeper into the large store. I looked around at all the aisles of things ranging from hardware all the way to makeup and cosmetics and even furniture. Damn this place was as big as a mall! No it could probably eat up a whole mall and shit out three mini Wal-marts that are still bigger than the mall.

"Welcome to Wal-mart miss!" A very energetic blonde said, standing a few paces to my left as I yelped and jumped, getting into a karate stance before I sweatdropped looking to the male. He was apparently a worker due to his matching blue uniform with the smiley on his name tag that read "Mark".

"Er...hi? I don't think that I have seen you around here. Are you new?" I said with a puzzled expression as the man chuckled nodding his head.

"Yup! I'm the new greeter miss. You must come here often if you knew that I was new! How often? We had to force a lot of other greeters who were here before because of a new age barrier that the company made. Now us younger ones help you around and give you carts." he explained in that peppy voice of his as I sweatdropped.

"You...get paid to greet people? I didn't know that they paid people for this. I thought that they were volunteers. They always seemed too happy to do this just for money...and actually I shop here all the time for my groceries! I am glad that they brought new people in! Good to see new faces! By the way did you see a medium height raven haired boy my age come through here?" I asked as the man thought for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yes I did ma'm...he went towards the electronics down that way." He said, pointing towards to the north as I blinked.

"Thank you. I will see you around!" I said before I started to walk in said direction. I stopped short when I heard a light cough.

"Er miss...is that who you are looking for?" the greeter Mark asked, pointing towards the entrance and exit doors where Vanitas was in plain view...trying to shove open an automatic exit door, cursing and scowling all the while. I facepalmed; G_reat!_ _What the heck was messing with his head today? First the gentle yet still suspicious smirk and now this? Then going to the electronics but being at the entrance? Did he use his powers to confuse me or something_? I thanked the man before I made my way towards the exit, sweatdropping when said doors swung open and knocked Vanitas on his behind with little effort. Sighing, I helped him up and dragged him into the store, passing by another greeter and tuned them out and headed towards the grocery end of the store. Once we were there, I searched the shelves and got what we needed. Vanitas had given me a list of what he used to eat. Lucky for us he is actually pretty similar to our usual items. I turned to the spot where I had seen Vanitas looking at the variety...only to find he was gone. Crap!

"Vanitas?...Van where are ya?!" I asked, looking around franticly. Not good, who knows what he was up to? No calm down...maybe he just had to go to the bathroom. Turning I rushed over to where I saw one of the many placed bathrooms, bypassing another greeter. How many of these guys were there?! And I seriously hope they didnt greet or asked questions to people after they got out of the bathroom...as in "Did you enjoy our faclities?" or something to that extent. Sneaking my way in, I looked under all the stalls. Damn no sign of him. I just prayed he was in the right state of mind...after all he was unpredictable when not himself. As if he truly is normally. Making my way out of the bathroom, (luckily the female bathroom was just across from the men's bathroom so it seemed like I was in the right area) I shoved past the same greeter from a few moments earlier as I continued walking. I was searching through the games section when I heard elderly ladies cry out from the clothing section. When I heard an elderly lady cry out louder in surprise headed over towards that direction, trying to peer over the insanely tall shelves. Dammit, why did they have to be so tall?! Life just wasnt fair in the height department. Straining my neck and standing on a few boxes, I saw the woman run down the aisle ahead as...a flying teapot chased after her, spewing steam at her as it fluttered along in a drunken fashion. Yup this was Van's work. It was a unique gift...and Vanitas could abuse the hell out of it if he wanted to. Jumping over the shelf, I quickly landed on the teapot, oofing when I crushed it under me as the lady continued running. "You're welcome." I muttered as I got up then and headed towards the next aisle, where more chaos was ensuing.

"How the hell did this get in here?!" A man yelled, clutching several pairs of women's panties and jars of Vaseline in his hands. I slightly chuckled at my brother's sick humor and looked around more to try to find him as I continued running. Now I had reached the other aisles that had any kind of electronics or appliances. I gave a heavy sigh, this was going to be a long day. I saw cameras of the store and most of them showed Vanitas staring up at the camera swaying side to side. The last and most recent one made me worried. In this one the announcers came up over the inter-come telling about new deals and Vanitas stopped in his tracks and dropped to the floor mumbling something about how the "evil voices of death" were in his head again. It continued for about ten minutes until he finally got up, looked back at the camera, and flipped it off. He was not himself when he did that though. Before the announcer yes. After it no. He had a crazy Chucky smile and eyes that were wide open. I knew then that he was high off his unexperienced ass. However I failed to see the next thing sneak up on me. I turned when I felt someone literally breathing down my neck. I turned around to see ''Vanitas" staring right at me with his smirking face maybe a centimeter away from mine. " Looking for me?" he said in some low kind of growl. If he wasn't my brother that would have been sexy as hell. He then turned and sped off. I chased after him once again.

"Dammit Vanitas where are you?!" I hollared, yelping then when I slipped on something slimey and faceplanted hard into the floor's smooth surface. Groaning I looked up to see a banana peel...oh you got to be kidding me. I didnt know what was worse; Vanitas placing such a predictable cartoon cliche trap..or me falling for it. Sitting up, I rubbed my head a few times before I blinked and glared at the peel. Then I stood back up to continue my search. I saw that there were plenty of others who fell for it. I then heard something give off Vanitas's laugh. It was a recorded megaphone. Yup he was in the 'cause as much chaos as possible' state of mind. Wonderful. "VANITAS!" I hollered. I made my way around all of the peels as I ran off to the unsearched sections. Ten minutes later and many twists and turns later I found myself in the clothing aisle. I noticed Vanitas had been here too, due to his little 'Flood' unverse minions running about the top shelves. Some were simply knocking stuff over, causing the purses or accessories to land on unaware shopper's heads. That or the more mischievous ones were putting tampons in single male's carts and condemns or Vagasil in other older male's carts. I couldnt help but chuckle inwardly at the surprised and embarrassed expressions some of the guys gave off when seeing these items fall into their carts, right when women would walk past and notice too. I managed to chase off a few of the floods, but the others just poofed away; hopefully they wouldnt alert Vanitas to my location cause I had to ambush him Walking towards more of the clothing aisles, I shoke my head. Van was no doubt here...considering every time a cute girl walked past a clothing rack, a voice sang out "Pick me! Pick me!" or a hand holding a mirror would move out under the rack if she was wearing a skirt. I knew that it was an unversed hand but I did know he had to be nearby though. The only other place and the one he had to be in had to be near the changing stations. Making my way inside, I looked about the stalls. I really didnt want to have to look under them. So instead I opted to knock on them. I got a few female responses, mostly rude. When I was near the third to the last one, I sweatdropped when I heard groans, moans, and grunts...Vanitas. _What the heck possessed you?!...and what the heck did you learn from dad?_ Then I saw liquid coming out from under the stall._ Ewwww!_

A puff of smoke came out from under there and I almost barfed when I heard him behind me. "You jus jealous you aint got a bod like this lil woman. Imma real man unlike yous! For yous perverted info I jus peed notin else!" I was somewhat relieved by that statement. He grinned and laughed afterwards. I chased after him, luckily he wasent teleporting away this time, giving me a chance to catch him. We made our way into the health and cosmetics section again as Vanitas skillfully leapt over shopper's carts with the skill of a gymist, while I clumsily crashed into them or had to swerve to avoid collisions. Dammit I had to learn how to do more parkour in my free time. I started to gain on him a little, only to yelp failing when the sneak had grabbed a thing of tampons and ripped them open, before flinging them at me like lethal daggers.

"Ack Gross Vanitas!" I yelled, freaking out as I dodged and ducked them the best I could...though i felt bad for the man behind me who got the brunt of most of them. Forcing the sick feeling away, I ran as fast as I could. I growled out, feeling my temper flaring even more as I made my way into the next aisle..where my twin was terrorizing a woman and her children, foaming at the mouth ( well really it was whipped cream that he was downing like a shot) as he beat this little kid at his Nintendo game then smashed it into pieces. The kid cried. He cackled when they dashed off screaming before pulling out said can of whip cream, downing more of it. He then sent pineapples at me that were all frozen while singing the Songebob Squarepants themesong, but with his own twist to the words.

"Whooo gets slapped by a pineapple under the seeeeeeeea? MY SISTER LEILA!" He sang out as I twitched glaring. We made our way into the pet section, Vanitas was a few good yards ahead of me unfortunatly. Using his fast reflexes, he leapt over a nearby register and grabbed the microphone, tapping it a few times.

**"Attention shoppers, attention shoppers...testicles..that is all. And someone PLEASE tell me if thy have swinging hanging sex chairs on sale here!"**

"VAN!" I hollared, twitching as I closed in on his location.

**"We have a wet blanket on aisle five, wet blanket on aisle five!"**Vanitas then added with a snicker, leaping out of harm's way moments before I could tackle him, as instead I faceplanted into the register. Scowling I regained my focus and moved around the counter, chasing after the insane ravenette once more.

"HELP RAPE, RAPE, SHE WANTS MY CHERRY!" Vanitas then hollared to those he passed by while pointing towards me, causing me to eep and stumble, giving him time to get space further between us. I started to panic some when he started to gain speed. But to my luck I noticed a skateboard display off to the right. Grinning I grabbed a nice sized one and jumped on it, pushing it forward a few paces as I closed in on him. Then at the last moment I kicked off it as it sped forward, catching Vanitas's feet under it as he lost control and yelled, crashing into a display of fish food.

"You're cornered 'Vanitas'...I'm going to murder you, bury you, revive you, and murder you again. And not all the flounder or angel fish in the world can save you." I sad darkly as I stood over him and cracked my knuckles, giving him a demonic evil grin as he meeped, looking terrified for once. Then the inter-come came on. " NO! NO! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN! MAKE THEM SSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Vanitas cried. He looked to a greeter that was leaving the department cautiously while trembling. " YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" The greeter jumped and ran for his life to another section of the store. Then Vanitas let himself fall to the floor unconscious. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and looked up at me as I blinked and sighed relieved. His eyes said it all. He was back to normal! YAY! "Wow that was really...wow." I said dumbfounded.

"I'm in trouble...arent I?" he mewed out as I shook my while trying to hide a smile.

"You will be though if we don't get moving like now. Vanitas with you, Wal-Mart, and an intercome I swear you get possessed by the wacko ghost. We came here to shop Vanitas. Not cause world war three!"

"Yes but YOU were the one that was supposed to WATCH me! That kind greeter Mark you talked to left little ol' me alone for eight minutes to get all hyped up! That's when I ran off. So don't think this is all your poor wittle brother's fault. Yes I may be in trouble with the law. But I already am!" He argued and I flinched. Note to self...murder Mark with a rabid chipmunk next time I see him. He must have noticed me flinch because he immediately toned it down. " Sheesh. You always this jumpy."

"...n-no..."

" Leila. What happened? I seriously do not have any memory of it."

"Nothing like what you mean."

" Then why did you flinch?

"I-it's n-n-noth-thing."

"Now hold on sis, a guy like me knows when something is up. Besides I am your brother. We even have that gene that tells us so. Even if it is just from our dad. Come on spill it." Vanitas pointed out.

"And you could have done something a little less destructive!" I tried to change the subject as I frowned and stared down at the floor.

"...Sorry sis." Vanitas muttered out, feeling bad now as I then softened my face before smiling. IT WORKED! YES!

"Well...apology accepted. But we still need to finish shopping. AND NO MORE DESTRUCTION!" I then said, sending a playful glare my brother's way as he waved his hands defensivly and grinned.

"Hey no worries im on your side now sis!" He meeped out.

"Alright then. Now let's get finished please." I said with a light sigh, grateful to see that store greeters weren't around and the cameras were not even up. We then continued to walk swiftly through the store back to the cart then proceeded to take MAYBE five minutes and the cart was full and we were done shopping. I brought Vanitas to the video game section so he could go to pick out some games. After all, he dropped the ones from yesterday at the store and we didn't go back. Surprisingly he found them all. I must admit he had GREAT taste in his games. Well he decided to hold on to them so that way he could make sure he didn't drop them. Anytime someone would look at him he would just say "Mine!" and got closer to me. Finally we got to the cash register. I started to put everything on the assembly line and then the cashier lady started to scan the items. I turned to Vanitas, " Okay. Hand me the games so I can pay for them." "MINE" he yelled. " Vanitas, I have to show the lady which ones we are buying. She will put them in a bag that makes them all easier to carry. Then I will give them back to you. Okay? Just give them to me and you will get them right back." Vanitas eyed me and the cashier then slowly handed me the games. I handed them to the lady and she scanned the games one by one. " Wow. Magic!" Vanitas said in awe. The cashier looked at both of us weirdly and I immediately told her that it was his first time in a grocery store because he has been very protected up until this point. The lady looked relieved and nodded happily. She finished scanning the items and I put the bags in the cart. She handed me the receipt and Vanitas and I were walking out when we turned to see a mother and her child arguing at a register. Vanitas thought that it was hilarious and was clutching the bag of games to his chest either out of protectiveness or out of catching his breath. " Vanitas are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. It's just that they are actually arguing because of me. Pfft. Hahaha!" He clutched the bag tighter.

"What do you mean? They are arguing over chocolate bars. Wait a sec. Vanitas, what did you do?!"

"Hey Mom, what's for dinner anyways?" I then asked after a few minutes of silence passed as mother chuckled.

"Well about a half hour ago when you were chasing me I heard them having an argument about the kid not being allowed to have chocolate. When neither of them were looking I put about thirty Hershey bars in the cart!" Vanitas explained proudly.

"You WHAT?! Okay lets get out to the car NOW!" I said before pushing both him and the cart towards the exit. All of the sudden we heard a loud "BOOM!" from the grocery department. " Vanitas..." I mewed out slowly.

"I also may have put about ten jugs of antifreeze from the auto department into the grocery freezers." Vanitas blushed.

O.O..." Lets go now. And next time we come here I will give you an ipod to listen to so you can't here anything else." With that I brought him straight out of the store.

We packed the car and got into the back seats. While packing the trunk I told Vanitas not to tell a word to anyone, ESPECIALLY Mom. We didn't and I just told her that I was showing him all around the store. She bought it and we were not brutally murdered. " Hey mom what's for dinner?" I said once again trying to change the subject.

"Salmon."

I recalled the past hour and felt my stomach jump as barfed a little in my mouth. Vanitas had the same reaction.

"Egh...I think I lost my appetite." We said in unison.

* * *

**Time skip! **

**Me: So... What did you guys think? Good, Great, Needs improvement. Please let me know.**

**Vanitas: I think it was hilarious! I didn't know I did all that... Neither did I know that you had such a dirty mouth! You really are my sister! You verbally harmed Wal-Mart while I physically offended both Wal-Mart and the unsuspecting, innocent shoppers! Poor kid...I mean kids. I mean kiddies. Damn it! I can't even talk like I used to! Not that I want to. But some things I do!**

**Me: Then say it! You have said plenty of other things!**

**Vanitas: I still wish those kids were Ventus... and I really did not know that such popular places were this easy to terrorize...pathetic really XD**

**Me: SO SORRY WAL-MART! NONE OF THIS WILL EVER HAPPEN AGAIN BY VANITAS OR ME. PROMISE!**

**Vanitas: Again in emphasis! HAhahahaha! Next chapter is...*drum roll by unversed* The Caesar's Casino chapter! TOGA! TOGA! TOGA! MWAHAHAHA! Wohoo! **

**Me: This will be fun. Anyways lets end this like normal people for once!**

**Both of us: Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
